Rescue Mission Again
1st Dimension (At the Flynn Fletcher's House, Someone who's knock the Door, Candace open it and it was Doofenshmirtz) Candace: Oh Hi Doofenshmirtz. Dr Doofenshmirtz: Hello, is your Parents here? Candace: No, they went to the Movies Dr Doofenshmirtz: Alright! Candace: Anyway, what you doing here? Dr Doofenshmirtz: Well, I just came here to tell because I... accidentally send Perry to the Future from my Inator! Candace: YOU DID WHAT! Dr Doofenshmirtz: Yeah I accidentally broke my Inator with that wrench I did, and then the inator blast at Perry and even 4 Beam I blast in 4 Separate Location. Candace: Then what year you set? Dr Doofenshmirtz: 2126 of Japan. Candace: YOU send him in to the Future of Japan! Dr Doofenshmirtz: Yes, and I came here to tell your Brothers to the Inator. Candace: Okay. (They to the Backyard) Phineas, Ferb I want you the Help- (She look at the Backyard and No one There) Their not here, that's strange? I thought they would be back before night fall? Dr Doofenshmirtz: That's strange? Maybe they went to their Friends House. Candace: Maybe they are, Guess we have to wait. Dr Doofenshmirtz: Are you sure? Candace: Yes! Meanwhile, Back at the 2nd Dimension (Everybody is waiting for Dr Baljeet to finish the Other Dimensinator and Time Remote to fix it) Jaidora: Is it done Yet? Dr Baljeet: Almost! And I'm finish! (The Other Dimensinator has Open a Portal to the 1st Dimension) Phineas: Alright! Let's go everyone. Hey where's Perry? Perry: I'm over here Phineas. Phineas: (He look Perry and he's right over there) Oh right, Sorry didn't see you there. Doraemon: What about the Time Remote? Dr Baljeet: Is fully recharge and Ready to go! Doraemon: Alright! Thank you. (They to the Portal, Until then a News show on the Monitor) TV: Doofenshmirtz Evil New Report. Norm-Bot: This just in, we have captured Platyborg, Chihuahuaborg, Turtleborg and Pandaborg that they have turn to good and we gonna turn them back to Evil, and will never see them again. Alt-2 Dr Doofenshmirtz: Go back to Work! Alt-2 Phineas: Perry turn to good! I'm so happy he's back let go save them! All: YEAH!!! Alt-2 Candace: But why did they turn back to good? Phineas: It's because of us! (That all look at Phineas and his Friends) Alt-2 Candace: You did? Dora Kid: Yes, we all did! We meet them at Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated. Perry: And after we Escape, I blast them by Using this Digital Hacker, but don't worry I didn't Hurt them they just got Unconscious. Dr Baljeet: Wait! Digital Hacker let me see. (Phineas gave him the Digital) What did you put in that Gadget? Phineas: Well, me and Ferb put Metals, Wire and that chip we got. Dr Baljeet: A Chip, what's it look like? Phineas: Like this. (He show him the Chip he use on the Digital Hacker) Dr Baljeet: That one is a Magnetic Deprogramming Chip, that's why they turn back to good, is because you and Brother put the Chip on it. Ferb: Well we don't know why we put that? Alt-2 Isabella: Well, let's go save them! Alt-2 Candace: Wait! It could be a Trap! Alt-2 Phineas: Candace we have to go! OUR Perry got Captured from Doofenshmirtz and Charlene so we have to go save them! Alt-2 Candace: I know but we have Stay! It could be a Trap! (They all look Down, Phineas Doraemon and His Friends wants to go home, but they don't want their Dimensional Self to look Down, so they made up their Decision) Noby: We have to help them! Alt-2 Candace: Oh No! Too Risky! You would go back to your Dimension! Pinky: We're not Leaving, Until we save your Pets! Dr Baljeet: But I thought you wanna go Home? Dora-Nichov: I know we want too, but don't won't you Pet's to Evil again, so we have to help you Guys! Alt-2 Candace: There is no way! I'm gonna let that happen to you! Alt-2 Isabella: Candace they want to help us, you remember MY Chihuahua Pinky, he got Captured from Charlene and Doofenshmirtz two Months ago! Dr Baljeet: She's right Candace, you remember MY Turtle Terry, he got Captured from Charlene and Doofenshmirtz so we have to help Them Please! Alt-2 Candace (She look at their Sad Faces and then she Sigh) I must be Crazy again, Alright everybody we have a Rescue Mission! let's suit up everyone! All: Yeah!!! 1st Dimension (Candace and Dr Doofenshmirtz look at the Portal) Dr Doofenshmirtz: Is that Portal again Isn't it right? Candace: Yes! Dr Doofenshmirtz: Well! Whatever this Portal take me I have to go in there! (He ran to the Portal) Candace: Wait! Doofensmirtz! (She ran to the Portal with Him) 2nd Dimension Sneech: But what about the Portal? Dr Baljeet: We should come back after we Save Our Pet, and I'll hold the- (Candace and Dr Doofenshmirtz from the 1st Dimension has went leap to Portal, and now it's close) Portal. Baljeet: Are you Okay you Two? Candace: We're Fine! (She and Doofenshmirtz get up and See the Resistance Lair) Are we back in the 2nd Dimension? And who are these Kid and those Cats? Perry: They are from Japan, and those Robot Cats are From the 22nd Century in our Dimension. Candace: Okay Perry. (She and Doofenshmirtz heard Perry Said) Dr Doofenshmirtz: Wait! Did you just Talk Perry The Platypus? Perry: Yes, even Pinky, Peter and Terry are. Dr Doofenshmirtz: You all can Talk! What's going on! Phineas: We should tell you, but right now we should save their Pets, before they turn them back to Evil! Candace: And who's that Cat? (She pointed at El-Matadora) He looks Kinda Handsome. El-Matadora: Thank you Senorita. (He walk off to them) Dr Doofenshmirtz: And is that Candace (He point at 2nd Dimension Candace) She look's good in that Outfit. Alt-2 Candace: Why Thank You Doofenshmirtz (Until then, she saw Dr Baljeet going with them) Wait Dr Baljeet! Where are you going?! Dr Baljeet: I'm going to save my Turtle! Alt-2 Candace: Baljeet, You know you should- Dr Baljeet: I don't care Candace! Terry needs me! So I have to go see him Again! (He walk off) Alt-2 Candace: (Sigh) Fine! (They went to the Cart to Doofenshmirtz Lair, But Noby and the Other from the Second Dimension is talk to something and they are wearing the Resistance outfit) Alt-2 Noby: They left you Guys! Alt-2 Sneech: So what's the Plan? Alt-2 Noby: We have to go to Doofenshmirtz Lair, and Save Our 1st Dimensional Selfs! Alt-2 Sue: So what do we do? Alt-2 Noby: We should take the Other Dimensinator and The Time Remote to them, Alt-2 Big G: Alright! That's sound like a Plan! Alt-2 Noby: It is, Now let's do this (They walk to the Remotes, they Grab it and leave a Note to the Resistance, Now they left the Resistance Lair) Meanwhile (The Resistance and Their 1st Dimensional Self are on the mine cart, Phineas is Explain to Candace and Doofenshmirtz for what happen) Candace: So let me get this straight, They talk because that Cowboy Cat gave them a Pill call Translation Pills right? Phineas: Yes Candace, But it will wear off for a whole day and is about (He check his watch) 15 Hours. Doofensmirtz: And you met them at the 22nd Century in their Dimension? Phineas: That's right Doofenshmirtz, But they are in Our Dimension and Their Timeline. Dr Doofenshmirtz: Oh. (Ferb and Noby is play strings) Ferb: Look Noby! (He show him his strings) 5 Diamonds Noby: Whoa! Great and look at this (He show him his Strings) Galaxy! Ferb: Amazing! But it looks like a 5 Diamond like mine. Noby: I know, But I'm so glad that I meet my Dimensional Self, Except Doraemon and His Friends, they don't have one. Ferb: Yeah, But those Black Coated Groups are look familiar? Noby: I know, I wonder who they are? Alt-2 Candace (Showing the map) Alright Everybody we should go to the ventilation system shalt, the detainment center is on Level 4. Alt-2 Buford: And the snack bar is on Level 5 cause I'm starving! Buford: Me Too! Big G: I am! (Candace glare at Him) If there's Time! Alt-2 Candace (Sigh) Boys. Candace: So if there's another Jeremy here, Isn't there another Stacy here? Alt-2 Candace: Huh? Oh Yeah, Stacy she went to South side with Jeremy, Good Friend. Candace: Good Friend? Isn't she suppose to be your Best Friend? Alt-2 Candace: Best Friends doesn't win War! Candace: Okay, I get it know. Peter: Are we there yet? Dr Baljeet: About- (Until then, they finally reach their destination) Now. (They get off the Cart except Doofenshmirtz) Alt-2 Phineas: Alright everybody! Let's go save our Pets! (He open the gate to Doofenshmirtz Lair and they went in) Dr Doofenshmirtz: Can I help them? Alt-2 Candace: No! You stay here. (she push the Cart) Dr Doofenshmirtz: (Groan) Dorapin: That's strange, We can't we in the Dark? Alt-2 Candace (She heard what he Said) Dark? (Until then 4 Light has shown up and it was Platyborg, Chihuahuaborg, Turtleborg and Pandaborg) Alt-2 Phineas: PERRY!! Alt-2 Isabella: PINKY!! Alt-2 Baljeet: TERRY!! Alt-2 Buford: And that Panda from Seattle, what's his Name? El-Matadora: (Sigh) Peter. Alt-2 Buford: Oh Yeah, Peter The Panda! Alt-2 Phineas: Come on! Let's get out of here (But they nod at Him Means No) What! Why? (Until then, The Light shows up and they saw many Norm-Bots) Oh, Right. To Be Continued Category:MRJOJOUK3 Category:Transcripts